I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candles and more particularly to a wax candle holder with an embedded glass holder surrounding a candle.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, candles have been used for a variety of purposes from functional lighting to ornamental lighting. As a result of the long and varied use, a variety of candles have developed from thin elongated tapers to stout cylindrical candles to small votive candles. Many candles are used with a candle holder to support the candle. Candle holders have ranged from traditional candle stick holders to luminaries made from paper bags.
Candles are now commonly used for ornamental lighting and as a result have become more decorative. Designs made from colored waxes, embedding flowers or other surface ornamentation in the candle wax, and sculpting or cutting designs into the candle wax are typically types of ornamentation. Occasionally, the surface ornamentation can break off, disappear or be destroyed, especially as the candle burns down, deforming its walls and the ornamentation therein.
The glare or bright light from a candle flame can be undesirable and as a result candle holders were developed to minimize the glare or create a particular illumination. Candles are often placed in protective globes, often glass globes, or enclosed lanterns to create a particular illumination effect while at the same time protecting the flame from being blown out or accidentally catching something on fire. Tinted glass containers are the most common way to reduce the glare, although the glass containers can easily be knocked over and broken. The protective coverings also become dirty after extended use.
One problem that exists with candles, and particularly large cylindrical candles, is that as the candle burns, the upper outer wax area becomes deformed from the heat generated by the flame. Thus, not only is there the glare from the flame, but the candle becomes unattractive and deformed as the candle burns and the wax melts. Thus, what is needed is a candle that does not deform its decorative exterior as it burns and does not have excessive glare from the flame but instead has a glowing illumination effect.